An endpoint, such as an mobile client, may use a system of communication networks to communicate during communication sessions. In certain situations, the mobile client may not support protocols used by the communication networks. Certain known techniques may be used to accommodate the mobile node. These known techniques, however, are not efficient in certain situations.